mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby
280px |Caption = Artwork from Kirby of the Stars: Triple Deluxe |Creator=Various |Downloadlink =Bird's Version Cyanide's Version Bane84's Version Claymizer's Verson Xex's Version Seku's Version DoomGuy2nd's Version Madoldcrow1105's Version Super Nicholas' Version Starship Kirby Syu Takazi's Version S. Nara's Version Ahuron's Version Project64Mugen's Version |Origin=Kirby}} Kirby is a character created by Nintendo who is the titular character and main protagonist of the video game series of the same name. He is a small pink puffball with a face, arms and feet who's main ability consists on inhaling his opponents and gaining their abilities in the process. Kirby has also appeared in all the installments of Nintendo's fighting game franchise, Super Smash Bros. In M.U.G.E.N, there are various versions of Kirby, but the most famous is Bane84's version. Claymizer's Kirby This Kirby has original sprites, but only has one special and one hyper, involving around spitting stars. He plays in a MvC style, with six buttons. He seems to be lacking his Inhale, his abilities, and is missing a winpose, intro and a losepose. 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} Bird's Kirby This version of Kirby is one seen very often, This Kirby's sprites are from "Kirby Super Star" and is a 6 button character, each of his attacks are based on the many copy abilities in the game, this Kirby can be hard to beat and the unique thing about this one is that it dies by falling off the screen (like most of the Kirby games besides Kirby 64 and Kirby Tilt and Tumble where he just lies down). Cyanide's Kirby This version of Kirby was made by Cyanide and is based on his appearance in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Some of his attacks are based on the game and is considered as a very easy character to use and play as. He is also rather small, making him hard to hit. Bane84's SSBB Kirby This Kirby is based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and has coding specifically for a Smash Bros.-styled M.U.G.E.N match. The only stage available is Final Destination, but Bane84 said he would make more chars and stages for it. Madoldcrow1105's Kirby Madoldcrow1105's Kirby, like his other characters, are only compatible with M.U.G.E.N 1.0. The character has red outlines and, unlike his other characters, he does not have an original palette. Madoldcrow's Kirby actually plays in a SNK-esque style of gameplay, which is different to the other Kirby characters available beforehand. This Kirby can also use some copy abilities. Some of his commands don't seem to work, specifically his hypers. His AI is very easy and no challenge at all. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 185 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} [ ]|| }} || }} 'Hypers' || }} || }} | | }} | | }} || }} || }} || }} |While in Overdrive| }} DoomGuy2nd's Kirby DoomGuy2nd's Kirby, like his Powerpuff Girls Characters, is a Mortal Kombat Styled character. He is an edit of Bane84's Kirby. Seku's Kirby Seku's Kirby uses hi-res sprites, and may play as the most complicated of them all. He has a meter showing how many times he can puff up in midair. (Up to 5 times ) This Kirby has various attacks from Return to Dreamland, Smash Bros., Kirby 64, and Kirby Air Ride. He can switch attack modes by eating his foe, but the meter (mentioned above) could cause M.U.G.E.N to lag. On Seku's Skyline account, Kirby is the second and third file in the "MUGEN公開キャラ" folder. As of now, the current version (ver 2.01) seems to be offline. He also blocks like in Smash Bros. meaning that he can't block for too long, and can't in mid air. His A.I. is very easy, but there is a A.I. patch for him. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Defense: 89 *Attack: 100 Super Nicholas' Kirby This particular Kirby uses sprites from Kirby Mass Attack (more specifically, one of its minigames, Kirby Quest). It also uses the game's common enemies as strikers. Its AI will spam its strikers and powerful attacks, making it difficult to take down with a slow, bulky character, or a character without projectiles. The most recent update has different hyper portraits, fixed glitches, and new A.I., meaning it wont spam helpers, but instead hypers. Super Nicholas is trying to make this Kirby invulnerable to characters such as Slime. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Defence: 100 *Attack: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} + | Uses 500 Power|}} | |}} ] |Near opponent|}} ] |Near opponent|}} ||}} ||} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} + |Uses 500 power|}} |While running|}} |During Wheel Kirby|}} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 power|}} + |Uses 2000 power|}} + |Uses 3000 power|}} + |Uses 1000 power|}} + |Uses 2000 power|}} + |Uses 3000 power|}} + |Uses 3000 power|}} + |Uses 2000 power|}} + |Uses 3000 power|}} + |Uses 2000 power|}} + |Uses 3000 power|}} 'Victory Quotes' 'General' *''"You're just mad you can't multiply yourself by 10!"'' *''"Nobody copies this Kirby!"'' *''"Even MadOldCrow's Kirby can't beat me!"'' *''"Where's my cake? I can't find it anywhere!"'' *''"I may have lost my Copy Ability, but that doesn't mean I can't fight!"'' *''"Stop trying to squish me already!"'' *''"You can't resist my pink puffiness!"'' *''"You're just as desperate to beat me as King Dedede!"'' *''"The Pink Wonder's coming right back at ya!"'' *''"Why is it every time I take a nap, something goes wrong?"'' *''"I'm hungry. Do you have any snacks?"'' *''"For those who are wondering, I am NOT related to Jigglypuff!"'' *''"This isn't the first time I've been split up. Dark Meta Knight split me into four when the Mirror World was in trouble."'' *''"How many times have I been made for this game...?"'' *''"You had better not try to steal my cake!"'' *''"That was as easy as beating Whispy Woods!"'' Xex's Kirby This Kirby is unique, because it can switch copy abilities in battle, similarly to how Kirby can in the Milky Way Wishes sub-game of Kirby Super Star ''and its remake. It also uses a separate button to block. MUGENX's Kirby MUGENX also made a NES Kirby. Like everything else of his, it plays completely like a ''Smash Bros. character and it is very cheap. S. Nara's SSBB Kirby There is also a Kirby that has poorly ripped sprites from the Super Smash Bros. Brawl trailer. There is a large collection of these characters available. Unfortunately, they are all poor quality, in terms of sprites, sounds, and attacks. Ahuron's Kirby This Kirby, or Momo Kirby, has a sword. He plays similar to his games, as having a button to jump and block. He has several attacks, along the lines of slashing at the opponent. He is available on his website. Project64Mugen's Custom Kirby Project64Mugen made a Kirby named Custom Kirby, who plays like a mix between Bird's and Xex's Kirby. He has Super Star themed sprites, but slightly edited. He doesn't seem to be on the creator's site, making him very rare. He also doesn't seem to have a pink colored palette either. NES Kirby There is also another Kirby, simlar to MUGENX's that uses KA sprites, except it uses all of his abilities. It may be offline. Trivia *Laxxe's Kirby has a ability relating to one of his other creations, Tiff Lagomorph. *S. Nara's Kirby can use Mario's Fireball, but for some reason, yells Hadoken. *MugenX's Kirby has NES sprites, but changes to SNES ones during his hyper. *Strangely, in Old School Megaman's beta, he had Kirby as a striker. *Laxxe's Kirby could still swallow the opponent even if they were blocking. Although, the opponent won't get hurt, Kirby would still get a ability. *In D4 Kirby's beta, if he is hit during his Warp Star animation, he is still shown getting on it. *Super Nicholas's Kirby and D4 Kirby seem to not be able to air recover. *Bird's Kirby can sometimes glitch during his Megaton Punch hyper. *When Bird's Kirby turns to stone, he can rarely turn into statues of Mario and Samus, which was in Super Star and its remake. *Syu Takasi's Kirby's only ability is to turn into a refrigerator and throw food, which only appeared in Kirby 64. *Bird's Kirby will sometimes glitch on his Warp Star intro, causing a clone to appear on screen and walk off-screen. This only happens if two of them are on the same team. *Sometimes, if Laxxe's Kirby is hit too much while guarding with a shield, he'll freeze in that position, but can still be hit. *Madoldcrow's Kirby has special intros with certain female characters. *Madoldcrow's Kirby's winquotes parody famous lines, such as the Sheng Long quote. *Madoldcrow's Kirby's 12th palette has an intro where he parodies Mr. Game & Watch. Videos File:SSBB- Mugen Style File:MadOldCrowMUGEN All-Stars 2 Kirby vs. Kang File:DG MUGEN - DG Kirby (Work In Progress) File:MUGEN Kirby's House From Kirby Released-0 Category:CharactersCategory:Kirby CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:1.0 Only Characters Category:Super Smash Bros CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:BabiesCategory:Fire Element UsersCategory:Ice Element UsersCategory:Food Users